1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to architectural structures, and more particularly to an architectural structure capable of generating a virtual polyhedral space.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known that placing mirrors on walls of an architectural structure creates the image of a larger space. For example, a large mirror on a wall creates the image of an opening into a virtual room. The virtual room is the image of the real room in the mirror.
Such use of mirrors has, for the most part, been limited to placement upon the walls or ceilings of conventional architectural structures. As a result, the mirrors are incapable of generating a coherent, bounded virtual space. In other words, even if mirrors are placed on all of the walls of a conventional structure, the individual images generated by the mirrors on the various walls do not join to form a single, bounded virtual space, but rather form an infinite lattice of disconnected images. Similarly, objects placed within the real room, do not form coherent symmetric sets of virtual images within the virtual space.
What is needed, therefore, is an architectural structure capable of generating a coherent, bounded image of a three-dimensional space. What is also needed is an architectural structure capable of generating a coherent, symmetric set of images from an object placed within the architectural structure.